melivoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Melivorica
Melivorica (/mɛlɪvɔrɪkʌ) is one of the world's numerous regions. Comprising a massive peninsula made up of numerous smaller peninsulas and outlying islands, Melivorica is generally divided from the larger continent Keletszürkeföld to its east by the water divides of the Calaplacan Inlet and the Martiniel Sea, with only a narrow land bridge formed by the Yorgoslorvian Mountains to link the greater peninsula to the eastern continents. Melivorica is bordered by the Tregonian Ocean and other bodies of water to the north, the Pacific Ocean to the west, the Southern Melivoric Ocean to the south, and the Calaplancan Inlet and connected waterways to the south-east. Yet the borders for Melivorica—a concept dating back to classical antiquity—are constantly shifting, as nations constantly rise and fall. Melivorica is an average-sized region by surface area, covering about 7,375,056 square kilometres (4,582,647 sq mi.). Of Melivorica's 8 sovereign states, Deketopia is the largest by both area and population, while Makakoo is the smallest. Melivorica is a decently populous continent, with around 250 more populous regions ahead of it, and a population of 1.6 billion. Melivorica, in particular the Great Peninsula, is the birthplace of many cultures and religions. It played a role in global affairs from the 16th century onwards, especially after the beginning of colonialism. Between the 16th and 20th centuries, Melivorican nations have fought numerous wars, including a conflict between Fasdian and Norheimic dynasties and colonization/extermination attempts by foreign powers. Numerous major wars were largely focused upon Melivorica in the 1900s, greatly contributing to a decline in Melivorican meddling in world affairs by the mid-20th century as the federal Union of Barrettstia and the Fasdian Bloc took prominence. During the 2009 Democratic Army Conflict, a Barrett-Closian-Chalcedonian-Norheimir alliance suffered a decisive defeat at the hands of a Revo-Fasdian-Brachyurian-Berethite-Thayian coalition, which, coupled with the Christan independence movement, caused the collapse of Barrettstia. Melivorican disintegration led to the formation of numerous unclaimed areas throughout the region, all of which have been fluctuating since the fall of Barrettstia in 2010. History Main Article: History of Melivorica Prehistory Homo mealivotaris, a localised relative of Homo habilis which lived roughly 1.8 million years ago around South East Melivorica, is the earliest hominid remains to have been discovered in the region, the most complete skeleton found in a cave system in northern Demonguy. Other hominid skeletons belonging to multiple people were discovered in another cave near Kenansville, Deketopia. This separate species, known as Homo kenanfensis, was found to date back roughly 1 million years. Homo neanderthalensis -also known as Neanderthal man- appeared in Melivorica 150,000 years ago and disappeared from the fossil record about 30,000 years ago. The Neanderthals were supplanted by modern humans (Cro Magon), who appeared in Melivorica around 40,000 years ago. The origin of human migration into Melivorica is widely debated. The deserts and high mountains on the only terrestrial bridge of the eastern border would appear to be barriers to effective movement, but the Yorgoslorvian desert may have been more temperate around the last ice age, and lower water levels along with the glacial terrain from the alps themselves is believed to have increased surface area of this land bridge. Alternative suggestions involve people arriving by sea from the south or south east. After spreading across most of the continent, early hunter gatherer societies in Melivorica had their ranges downsized and separated from each other upon the end of the ice age. When the Ice Age ended there existed a very different ecosystem in Melivorica, with lush terrain fed by the waters run off from extensive glaciers stemming from the Yorgoslorvian Alps in the east and the smaller Panstenstein Alps in the central mainland. As the glaciers retreated most of the terrain dried up substantially, turning into desert conditions completely away from the coast. The outlying southern peninsulas and islands remained temperate due to their latitude and access to the weather patterns of the open ocean. While these southern regions remained more primitive, in order to survive the drier conditions societies in the drier parts of the mainland and greater peninsula were driven to finding alternative ways of sustaining themselves. In most cases this meant developing methods of sustenance farming and in the process forming the beginnings of early civilisations. The Melivorican Iron Age began in earnest around 800 BCE. Surviving ancient sandstone smelters have been found in the Pantsenstein Desert, Central Melivorican States. Similar sites exist across the central and eastern mainland, suggesting a common culture or the existence of a trade of information. The earliest known Melivorican civilisation dates back to between 900 and 1,000 BCE in what is now Fasdia, where iron age imperialism by the Vasidriacs gave rise to early cities all along the coast of the Vexaerian Gulf. Around the 8th century BCE saw the emergence of the Falenians and Mannish civilisations, forming in the great peninsula and southern islands respectively. These early civilisations spread their culture throughout the region over the centuries and their traceable cultural roots are the most common point of reference when talking about the start of Melivorican Antiquity. Classical Antiquity Ancient Tregonia rose around 600 BCE, and was the first significant civilisation native to northern Melivorica. The Tregonians set up a system of trade routes across the northern Melivoric seas, evidence of their civilisation in pottery and other artwork has been found in the northern islands of Rexia, Makakoo and Azgaria. The ancient architecture in most of northern Melivorica also has much in common with the Tregonian method and style. In addition, their contribution to early scientific discovery and philosophy spread across the north. Their civilisation was lost to the rest of the region upon the rise of southern empires that conquered much of the northern territories and left Tregonia to lessen in influence with no friendly civilisations to trade with. Tregonian ideals were rediscovered in the late 18th century by Melivorican philosophers and idealists. Replacing the Tregonians was the Remanic Empire, rising from the lesser peninsula -what is now Gyrosco- about halfway through the 5th century BCE. It was initially a militaristic civilisation which quickly expanded across the Dastopian peninsula and into the territory of the Vasidriacs along the Vexaerian coast. The Remans would by 430 BCE have stretched their empire across the southern coast of Melivorica, but avoided the arid interior of the central mainland, believing it to be occupied by unsophisticated tribes of savages. Circumventing much of the central mainland, the Remans spread east, conquering the Linoans (ancient Linelhadrites) and launching from there into an invasion of the northern island civilisations under Tregonian influence. By 380 BCE the invasion of the greater peninsula began, starting with the semi-nomadic desert dwelling Theitrites and from there invading Ancient Berethond. The Remans then conquered Tregonia in 340 BCE, this would be the Empire's last expansion. At this point, the Reman Empire covered around 80 percent of Melivorica's landmass. The Remanic Empire at it's zenith still remains the largest nation in Melivoric history by landmass. The Remans and their conquered peoples then went through a period of prosperity, which saw much of the early developments in law, language, engineering, architecture, and government. However, with the empire spanning such a large area, the culture of the northern and southern empire developed in almost complete separation from each other. Attempts to conquer the intermediate lands about a hundred years before the start of the common era were not met with much success, making minor inroads in defeating some of the central desert territories. However, the local inhabitants remained hostile and resistant to Remanic influence, cultural Remans would likewise avoid living in the drier conditions inland. Ultimately, the north and south remained so isolated from each other that the Remanic power base in the south lost influence in the north. In 56 BCE, the Northern empire moved to separate, feeling they were not represented through the Remanic power base found in the South. With the combined territories of Linoa, Azgaria, Rexia and Tregonia, it was a concerted effort of the varied cultures of the North, but as ethnic Tregons led the movement with economic and military power these northern separatists came to be known as the Tregonic Federation. Initially the Remans reluctantly accepted the secession, hoping that a peaceful resolution would confer some advantage in maintaining access to the northern markets. Then in 53 BCE, the Federation grew rapidly with separatist states rising in Dimgova, Thetria and Berethond over the course of a few months. Fearing the situation would worsen further the Remans invaded Dimgovia, the closest of the separatist territories, sparking the Maelevorac War, also known in Melivorica as the war of empires. The conflict would last for several decades before a peace was brokered in 21 BCE. Ultimately it was a failure for the Remans. Early on, they succeeded in taking Dimgovia and Linoa, but it's repeated failures elsewhere left the empire in such a weakened state that it could not respond to upheaval in those territories afterwards. The Remanic empire would collapse entirely just before the start of the common era. Central to this collapse was the emergence of the Jovites and Ultes, warlike tribes native to what is now eastern Deketopia. In 15 BCE, the Jovites sacked the Reman capital of Renheldia, and burned the city to the ground, to such an extent that there is now considerable debate amongst scholars that the city ever even existed. With no remaining government in Remia, the separatist eastern territories saw the opportunity and rose up in open rebellion. This effect spiralled out of control until even loyal territories along the Vexaerian gulf broke from the empire to save themselves from the weakness of the west. As this was happening, several similar local tribes aligned themselves with the Jovites, who had now imposed a loose rule over all of Remia, chief among them were the powerful Ultes. Chief Ultraneus of the Ultes soon became unhappy with his lack of personal power in the alliance, and demanded that the Jovian warlord share an equal measure of the power with him. When this request was refused, Remia erupted into a massive tribal conflict. In 12 BCE, Ultraneus slew the Jovian Chief Manokrig, and assimilated the Jovites into his tribe, naming them the Ultrajovites. Though Remia was now in ruins through the effects of their fighting, he saw the potential to take the old territory and restore a new empire under this new name. He took Manokrig's youngest daughter as his wife, and shortly afterwards died of an unknown illness. Enough of his ambitions had been set towards that the nation of Ultrajoe did come into being. His son came into power in 7 CE, and then sought to conquer the eastern nations once under the Reman empire. The Ultrajovites, with their imposing heavy armour, invaded all the lands east of them up to Vexaeria in 12 CE, and conquering them, continued on to take Dimgovia, Mansk and Linoa by 15 CE. The resulting territory came to be known as the Empire of Ultrajoe (or Ultrajovite Empire). Manokrig's son then proclaimed himself "Joeish emperor", and was named Joe I. This is believed to be a title earned by holding the position rather than a birth name. The years between 20 and 55 saw the Ultrajovite Empire spread out further. Joe I believed that the uncharted inland territory of the Western Great Peninsula could contain vast wealth, and had his armies sail north, crossing the Grijsland bight -now the Neoacian Sea- to conquer whatever lay in these lands. The native Violatarians, existing in what is now Northern Revolvisia, were so isolated and technologically inferior to the Ultrajovites that they believed their armoured soldiers to be monsters sent by their god Hendroix to judge them. The Violatarians offered no resistance, Joe I and his army walked into the abandoned Violatarian capital of Harrow in 22 CE. Many Violatarians then returned to the city, some believing that the emperor was Hendroix himself. Their beliefs were encouraged, and their monotheistic religion was swiftly modified to have the Ultrajovite emperor as it's central deity. Marching his combined Ultrajovite and Violatarian army east, Joe then conquered Berethond and Thetria in 35 CE and 38 CE respectively, implanting this religion as he went. Joe I died in 55 CE, which effectively cut short the Ultrajovite offensive further into the lands of the Tregonic Federation. A pilgrim army of Violatarians escorted Joe's body back to the Ultrajovite capital of Manokrag. Upon the return of Joe's body, his eldest nephew took the throne, as Joe II. His resemblance to his uncle strengthened the faith of what were coming to be known as Jovites, believing the old emperor's spirit to have passed into Joe II. The religion of Joe rapidly spread across the southern empire as well. Later emperors -who over time had less resemblance to the original Joe- always wore bulky helmets to hide their appearance from the faithful. Although the original Violatarian faith precedes it and technically applies to the definition better, since it centres around an incorporeal deity rather than a human leader, Joevism is still often considered the first major monotheistic religion in the region. Much like Joevism borrowed from religions before it, later Melivorican religions would in turn borrow some common laws and customs from the Jovites. However, for a period of nearly 300 years, Joevism would remain alone as the only monotheistic organised religion in Melivorica. Unlike his predecessor, Emperor Joe II looked to the now greatly weakened Tregonic Federation as a trade partner rather than a means for Ultrajovite expansion. Although a system of trade was quickly established, the stress of competing markets amongst it's remaining states caused tensions inside the federation. In 88 CE the Tregonic Federation started to fragment into independent states. Azgaria and Linoa first broke away, followed by Rexia in 93 CE. As a result, Tregonia became the sole remaining state of the federation and abandoned it's name to become Tregonia again in 94. Joe II died in 97 CE, his son became Joe III. Joe III was considerably more warlike, and saw the fragmented independent ex-states of the federation as easy targets. In 112 he led an invasion of southern Tregonia, instigating what came to be known as the First Vespedic War. The war lasted for over 10 years, finally ending in April of 124 when Joe III was killed in the Battle of Halkstone. The cost of maintaining this lengthy war was increasingly put on those territories not part of the initial Ultrajovite homeland. After Joe IV expressed a desire to restart the empire's efforts to conquer Tregonia in 134, local leaders in Vexaeria resisted calls to contribute to the war effort. While the Second Vespidic War was underway, having started in 136, Vexaeria rose in rebellion and sought to break away from the empire, effectively creating a second front for the Ultrajovites, with independent Vexaeria eventually officially joining the war on the Tregonian side. Vexaeria, like most of the eastern Melivorican territories of the Empire, had always been resistant to the Jovite faith. Not being ethnic Ultes or Jovites, they naturally did not believe in the divine superiority and right to conquest expressed by the emperors. The second Vespidic war continued on for longer than the first, the leadership passing down to two simultaneous emperors after Joe IV died in battle against the Tregonians in 138. Seeing the need for a split war between north and south, Joe IV's eldest and second eldest son were both appointed emperor, of the southern and northern empire respectively. The eldest became Joe V and his brother was known as Joe VI. Joe V would see his armies suffer a string of defeats and stalemates from 138 to 142, unable at any point to penetrate through Vespida into northern Tregonia. In late 142 he finally brokered a peace with Tregonia, withdrawing his army back to Berethond. Joe VI however, was having success against Vexaeria, particularly with the help of Govians, an ethnicity native to western Vexaeria and eastern Dimgovia that had headily taken to Joevism. As part of agreements to end his conflict with the Tregonians, Joe V had agreed that the war against Vexaeria would end as well. When he returned home with his troops in 143, Joe V found that his brother had ignored orders to cease the conflict. He immediately worried that Tregonia would invade Berethond and the rest of their northern territories in response, with his northern armies weakened or absent entirely. Joe V urged his brother to stop the war immediately, receiving a message in response that denounced him as the true emperor, as evidenced by his weakness. The resulting Jovite Civil War saw the empire split into two based on allegiance to either emperor. The war effectively spelled doom for the southern empire, with both the forces of Joe V and the Vexaerians to deal with simultaneously. Led by a general named Weigand Totschlager, the Vexaerians made the most of the opportunity and invaded Ultrajoe itself. Mere days after the Battle of Manokrag in September 144, where both emperor's armies fought each other to a bloody stalemate, Weigand's army arrived from the east and drove both of them westward into the tribal lands of the Dastopian peninsula. Joe VI made an attempt to salvage the situation, offering his brother a return to their joint rule, while also gathering some support from local tribes to form a makeshift army large enough to force Weigand back. Joe V agreed to merge their forces together, but then killed Joe VI in camp that night to assert his authority over the combined army. The next morning, the tribal forces aligned to Joe VI had dispersed, taking some disillusioned Jovites with them. When the Vexaerian army arrived, Joe V's forces were quickly overwhelmed and the emperor himself was killed by one of his commanders, Vang Ubeljoe, after the order was given to continue fighting despite their being surrounded and outnumbered. Weigand invited Vang into his own army afterwards, and offered him a seat on the Vexaerian council of lords. This last defeat ended the Ultrajovite empire almost immediately, with all the minor Jovite lords either pledging allegiance to the Vexaerians or being killed by Vang's returning army in the weeks after the emperors' deaths. Late Antiquity The old lands of Western Ultrajoe, stretching roughly over what is now Gyrosco and Linelhach, was then renamed "East Vexaeria" and was split into provinces of varying sizes, all under the ownership of several hundred Vexaerian lords, chief among them Vang Ubeljoe. The northern empire effectively disbanded itself into separate civilisations again in 144 after news spread about the death of Joe V, but in many places, both in the north and south, retained the Jovite faith. Their beliefs quickly adopted to the absence of any emperor, turning Joevism into something more closely resembling it's current form, where the central deity of "eternal emperor" does not have a corporeal form. Early Middle Ages The Middle Ages During the Dull Ages, the Joeish Empire disintegrated and fell under the control of various tribes. The Grand Duchy of Troismots was established by Tobias Troismots in the 6th century, while the Deketopian and Germanskian tribes established their domains over Western and Eastern Melivorica respectively. Eventually Xandoras fully seceded from Ultrajoe under Emperor Xandus II. Leofric I, a Germanskian king of the Joeish dynasty who had purged Germanskia of violent murderers and petty lords, anointed himself "Holy Vexarian Emperor" in 800. To unite against the empire and have a better chance at survival, various Fasdian tribes consolidated, eventually forming economic centers and resulting in the "Age of Local Tradelords." The predominantly Blue Armored God Worshiping Joeish Empire was reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. Its capital was Joe City. Emperor Eviljoe presided over a genocidal conflict with Xandoras that somehow resulted in both nations sinking and forming what is now Lake Xandus. The Holy Vexarian Empire reached the height of its power in the 1100's. An East-West schism in 1054 split the former Joeish Empire religiously, with the Blue Armored God Worshiping Church in the lands surrounding the Vexarian Gulf and the Avatist Church in the islands. In 1095 dissent was sown in the empire as the Holy Vexarian-controlled Norheimic cities of Norheim, Haltind, and Hertugstad began to chafe under excessive taxation, their mostly fishing, husbandry, and metalworking-based economies unable to handle the burden. Early Modern Era The Holy Vexarian Empire's grasp on the South of the region continued to wane with increased competition from the successful Fasdian lords that held on to their power and split control of most of the Vexarian Basin amongst themselves into kingdoms. The final straw for the Vexarians was the Great Rebellion of 1656, in which King Osric III's claim to the throne was challenged by his twin brother. The armies of the empire destroyed themselves in the ensuing civil war, and though King Osric III was successful in retaining the throne, the Holy Vexarian Empire would only continue for another 22 years before collapsing entirely in 1678. The Melivorican Industrial Revolution started in Brachyuria in the last part of the 18th century and spread throughout Melivorica. The invention and implementation of new technologies resulted in rapid urban growth, mass employment, and the rise of a new working class. Reforms in various social and economic spheres followed, including the first laws on child labor, the legalization of trade unions, and the abolition of slavery. In Brachyuria, the Ministry of the Environment was created, which significantly improved living conditions in many Brachyurian cities. Melivorica’s population doubled during the 18th century, from roughly 250 million to almost 500 million, and doubled again during the 19th century. The Modern Era In 1968, the war that would become known as the Harbinger Incident began when Brachyuria, under the control of King Tin Niederhaus, tested a nuclear weapon on the Fasdian merchant ship Harbinger. The ensuing conflict was a brief struggle over Arteska, a remote, Fasdian-controlled island in the Southern Ocean. The result was a mild Brachyurian defeat that would lead to the beginnings of the Fasdian Bloc and the eventual suicide of King Tin in 1985. As with the previous century, the international intrigue of the 2000's began with the detonation of a nuclear device. At 5:31 A.M. on July 25, 2009, Barrettstia tested a "gun-type" device in the Pacific, possibly in an attempt to pacify its increasingly disgruntled population. In that same month, the Republic of Martiniel would collapse on the island of Azgaria. Deketopia, with the backing of Torall, briefly established a small-scale trading operation on the island which was met with hostility by Norheimir and Barrettstia. Following the collapse of Torall and the threat of blockade from Barrettstia, Deketopia would pull out and a coalition peace-keeping force would foster the growth of a new nation, taking the same name as the island itself. In early 2010, the nation suffered an economic collapse and the island was disputed between Revolvisia and the extra-regional nation of Castleclose, the former taking control of the island after discussions in New Chalcedon. By far, the largest conflict to afflict Melivorica in the new millennium was the Democracy By Any Means Conflict (commonly shortened to "DBAM"). The prelude to the conflict began when, on September 3, 2009, a terrorist group known as The Democratic Army broadcast a demand for all autocrats of Melivorica to step down and allow democratic elections in their respective nations. An emergency meeting of leaders convened in Violataria two weeks later, but was disbanded after Violatarian president Handsome B. Wonderful was assassinated while giving an introductory speech. As this occurred, a series of Democratic Army bombings occurred in Krystania and Fasdia City, and a top Berethite composer was murdered in the lavatory of a restaurant in Emaline. In the days following these acts, it was discovered that James Baltimore, a minister of the Barrettstian government, had been funding the Democratic Army. He was sentenced to life imprisonment, but Revolvisian Lucidarch Johannson Ignaseous demanded the man be extradited to Revolvisia to be tortured and executed. Barrettstia refused to accept the request. Revolvisia, backed by Archonis-Thay, Berethond, Brachyuria, and the Fasdian Bloc, launched a full-scale invasion of Barrettstia in November of that year. Despite reinforcements from Castleclose, Norheimir, and New Chalcedon, the pressure from the invaders and the growing Christan independence movement would cause Barrettstia's already-fragile government to shatter completely. After a brief occupation by coalition forces and the death of James Baltimore in the crossfire, the various armies pulled out and the lands are now governed mostly by unrecognised states and private military companies. Geography Main article: Geography of Melivorica Physiographically, Melivorica is the northwestern constituent of a larger landmass known collectively as of supercontinent. regional neighbour occupies the eastern bulk of this continuous landmass, with the small amount of remaining land to Melivorica's south forming a part of regional neighbour. Tectonic plates intersect near the borders of Melivorica and regional neighbour, and the movement of these two plates (Melivoric-majoris and regional neighbour's tectonic plate) against each other has over time caused the land bridge between the two regions to narrow, while simultaneously uplifting the land immediately to the West, creating the Yorgoslorvian mountains. The first border definition was introduced in 4th Century B.C. by the proto-Violatarian scholar Handsomus, when he is said to have considered Melivorica to be extending to the South-Eastern narrows between the Great Peninsula and the Southern Melivorican landmass. As the influence of Southern and Eastern civilisations increased, the borders would move steadily away from this point. The 1st century AD geographer Wondorfel, took the Oceanic divides of the Ravenessian Sounds and Straits of Varlnd, to be the markers for the Southern and Eastern borders respectively. By the middle ages, the definition has reached something near it's current understanding, with the geographical obstacle of the Yorgoslorvian mountains limiting a cultural spread further east, and other directions being mostly open ocean, the borders of Melivorica ceased to expand from this point onward. Climate Melivorica is by and large a sub-temperate region, the average temperature is warm, but there is a distinct variation within four seasons, rather than the simple wet and dry seasons of tropic regions. The common terrestrial biome of Melivorica seems to be a mild temperate one, but individual geographical details do create a few variances in terrestrial biomes, and put the average towards a warmer climate. As a result of orographic geography, being near to the Yorgoslorvian mountains, Fasdia and Harvelti have a slightly reduced amount of rainfall, and are home to what amounts to a Mediterranean climate, in an area of the region that should have much colder and wetter weather, as seen in Norheimir. As large islands, the individual geographies of Jboa and Khedive Rex design their own weather. The islands are again warmer than the average on Melivorica proper. Southwestern nations like Brachyuria and Deketopia are cold and wet. Winds funnelled through the Ravenessian Sounds in particular made journeys by sea a real hazard in earlier centuries and today still contributes to creating some very dour weather. Though Deketopia frequently gets snow on ground level, Brachyuria does not, simply getting an influx in the already high amounts of rainfall during winter months, the climate barrier separating such conditions lying somewhere between the two countries. Areas on the land bridge towards the Greater Peninsula (sometimes called "the great doughnut") are again warmer, Archonis-Thay in particular being similar to a desert, except around the wetter areas near the borders to Brachyuria. The currently disputed territory to the East of Archonis-Thay share this type of terrain and climate. Lying within within the peninsula itself, Berethond and Revolvisia are less arid than this, and can be classed as at least sub-temperate, if not wholly temperate. Areas north of these two countries have a similar climate, except for warmer areas around the central Lake Salamander. Political geography Despite sharing a region, and influencing each other throughout history, the countries of Melivorica are not unified in political thinking. Democracies and Dictatorships are spread out across the region, with no apparent trend in any of the sub-regions for a certain political model. In earlier centuries, or even decades, the nations which formed the boundaries between the remaining countries, which have now perished and formed vast unclaimed territories, may have made such a trend far more apparent, and the rampant national upheavals throughout the late 20th and early 21st centuries left behind scattered pieces of a once complete political puzzle. Before the 2010, a high number of nations were autocratic in some form, with a large proportion of those being what the WA considers "problematic" dictatorships. Democratic nations in Melivorica were a small and frequently surrounded minority, with just three major Melivorican nations in late 2010 displaying some level of political freedom. After the mass upheavals, the nations which eventually formed themselves from the wreckage were often formed by the populace rather than a powerful tyrant, so the ratio of Democrat to Autocrat has almost reversed itself completely from the pre-2010 situation, with fifteen new republics forming in the region. Archonis-Thay Arteska (Fasdia) Azgaria Barrettstia Berethond Brachyuria Central Melivorican States Deketopia Demonguy Dethicus Fasdia Germanskia (Fasdia) Gyrosco Harvelti Khedive Rex Linchowland Linelhach Makakoo Norheimir Revolvisia Scamonia Silisatheon Trois-Tregon and Shapvania Vexaeria (Fasdia) Sovereign States Non-sovereign states Within the above-mentioned states are cases of internal regions which enjoy broad autonomy, as well as several de facto independent countries with limited international recognition or unrecognised. None of them are WA members. Disputed Territories Main article: Disputed Territories of Melivoria Despite much of the region now recovering from the upheavals between 2007-2011, several large areas of Melivorica are still made up of defaulted, non-sovereign states. The reasons for their continued disorganisation is as varied as the initial causes of the collapse. Most suffered from some form of political instability, or were the result of failed but destructive attempts by by-partisan parties to seize power. The safety of these ex-nations from conquest by Melivorica's imperialistic dictatorships -and some scheming democracies- is guaranteed in part by the few signatories of the 2009 Martiniel protocol. Category: RegionsCategory:Melivorica